Embodiments of the invention relate to inventory control. Business owners may pay more than they might need to when purchasing inventory items or raw materials, since they often do so in reaction to unexpected low inventories (e.g., when they run out of stock or when they receive a large order). By waiting to purchase the inventory items or raw materials until they all but have little choice to do so, businesses have less power to negotiate a good price for the items or wait until pricing fluctuations work in their favor. Consequently, business owners may pay more for inventory items than necessary. Additionally, the required inventory items or materials may not be available from a preferred vendor, or available at all, when the business needs the items. These inventory control mishaps can result in significant problems for business operations, decreased customer satisfaction, and increased business costs.